Story Arc 1
Story Arc 1: The Attack of the Venus Horde is the first Arc in the Syamo Story line. It takes place soon after Story Arc 0. Summary As Graduation is about to progress, It is interrupted by the mysterious Venus Horde. A Race of carnivorous reptilians led by two dark forces deemed as the Splinter Cell and Naga Cell. After the disaster and defending the school from the invasion, Team Nova must set off and ward off the Venus horde from the re occurring invasions all over the system. Plot As a new day starts, Marthra happily wakes up exited for the upcoming event. She happily prepares a meal for her and her brother. As she goes into into his room to let him know the food is ready, Arthis is still heavy sleeping in his room. Marthra goes through the nostalgia as this has happened on the first day of School. She rudely wakes him up and they devour their food. Hours later, both Sorians get a unexpected visit from Rozah and Neo. Neo reminds them that the ceremony will begin in an hour. Both are in shock as they are not ready for the ceremony, after they get ready, they head off to the ceremony. As they get there the four bump into Ivan as he devours the food table, he tells them that Soren already seated and has five seats for them. As the ceremony starts, Team Nova's members are called to the stage to be congratulated for graduating as the top team of the Academy. As all the students and citizens are clapping a blast is fired and explodes on the six. Luckily Marthra's senses allowed Arthis to shield them from the blast. A large battleship emerges from the clouds and two dark entities emerge from the ship calling them selves the Splinter and Naga Cell. With the flick of Splinter cells finger, a large horde of Venus emerge from the ship and flood the ceremony and academy. All teams are called into action and successfully defeat the large horde of Venus but the Cells warn the surrounding Teams that this is just the beginning and leave in their battleship. The Sorian Government becomes aware of this situation and decides to call in the new Sorian Teams to solve this problem. Team Nova, the highest ranking students are ordered to find out what the Cell's are planning and stop them at any costs. As the team agrees they are deemed as the new "Heroes of Syamo". The team has a day to say goodbye to their ordinary life to start their mission. The day ends and they travel to the continent Luxious, home of Kaizen and the Illuminate Sorians for supplies and equipment to fully start their journey. As they are finished they travel planet Pagous where the latest attack was. Once arrived they are unfamiliar of the creatures called Pagions, plant-like beings that have molecules similar to that of paper. (More to come)